Strip Search
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Yo' 'ave 'da right t' remain silent, but Remy perfer yo' t' scream." Lemon!


Strip Search

X-Men: Evolution

ROMY!!!

* * *

She glared at him across the yard. He promised her he'd try to quit and yet there he was across the yard, smoking a freshly lit cigarette. One of those expensive French brands, that while added to his southern scent she loved so much, was still a disgusting habit.

She walked across the yard headed straight for him, a plan formulating in her mind as she walked. He seemed to sense her approach, because he turned to see her, a worried look suddenly appearing on his face. He knew he'd been caught and he knew he was in for it.

However, when she finally reached him, he was confused by the sultry smile on her face. She stood as close to him as possible, pressing herself up against him and removing the cigarette from his mouth. With it still between her fingers, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him fully and deeply. Her other hand traveled to the waist band of his pants, slipping under his tight t-shirt and sliding around to his back.

She pulled away a few minutes later, smiling innocently up at him. Unwrapping her arms from his body she replaced the cigarette in his mouth and turned on her heels walking away. He watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked back toward the house. Gambit tried to take a draw from his cigarette, only to realize that it wasn't lit anymore and not only was it not lit, but it was also stubbed out.

"Sneaky li'l river rat." He mumbled. He smirked, reaching back to his back pocket to grab his pack of cigarettes and lighter. The smirk dropped off his face when he realized they were gone. He looked over to where Rogue had been.

"Rogue!" he yelled, walking toward the house.

* * *

Rogue smiled cheekily and very proud of herself as she clutched Gambit's cigarettes and lighter in her hands. She passed Logan on the stairs.

"Stripes." He called, drawing her attention away from her internal celebration. "Please tell me you haven't started smoking." He said. She laughed.

"No, I stole them from Remy." Rogue explained. Before Logan could reply they both heard Gambit's voice echo in from outside.

"Rogue!" he yelled.

"Oops, sounds like he knows." She said dashing up the stairs. A few seconds later, Logan watched Gambit dash around the corner and up the stairs, following the same path Rogue took.

Gambit burst into Rogue's room a minute later to find her lying back on the bed with her drawing pad in her lap. She looked up at him feigning surprise.

"Remy? What's wrong?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Yo' know what wrong. Where are dey?" he replied, closing the door as he stepped farther into the room.

"Where are what?" she continued to lie. Gambit sighed exasperated.

"M' smokes chere. Remy know yo' picked his pocket. Which by da way, he very impressed." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Oh those." She said looking away as if to think.

"Yea, dose." He answered. "Where are dey?"

"It doesn't mattah sugah, yah ain't getting 'm back." She replied. his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"W…why?" he stuttered.

"Because you promised to quit." She explained.

"Non." He defended. "Remy say he try. Remy try, it didn' work out." Now it was Rogue's turn to sigh in exasperation.

"One day is not tryin'." Rogue exclaimed.

"Chere, Remy been smokin' since he was jus' a pup. It's non somet'ing he can jus' quit doin'." Gambit exclaimed in return.

They starred each other down until Rogue said;

"Ah don't care yah not getting' m' back. Ah intend to win this battle."

A smirk began to form on Gambit's lips at her declaration. The minute she saw it she couldn't help the nervous feeling that rose in her stomach.

He stepped closer to her, towering over her. Her eyes met his and she knew she as in trouble.

"Remy t'ink he gonna 'ave to disagree, Chere." He said his accent thickening. She gulped nervous as she tried to back away only to have the backs of her knees hit the bed.

She tumbled backward, landing lightly on the bed. Before she knew what was happening, Gambit was over her picking her up and turning her over on her stomach. She gasped in surprise. He spread her arms on either side of her, then ran his own hands up and down her body, giving her a pat down.

"What are yah doin' Cajun?" she asked, her voice muffled slightly from the bed covers.

"Yo' 'ave da right t' remain silent Chere, but Remy prefer yo' t' scream. Anyt'ing yo' say can an will be used against yo' in de court o' Remy Lebeau. Yo' ave da right t' an attorney, if yo' can' afford one Remy will be happy t'…" Gambit paused grabbing Rogue again and flipping her back over. She looked up at him wide eyed and flustered. "council yo' 'imself." He finished suggestively. She blushed.

Gambit leaned down, burying his face in her hair.

"Now, chere, where are dey?" he asked, before looking her in the face again. She smirked back up at him, zipping the imaginary zipper on her lips. His smirk widened. "Remy never been a believ'a in 'de capital punishment, but he t'inks he make an exception fo' yo' Belle."

Rogue gasped as he landed squarely on her, fully and thoroughly pinning her to the bed. Her breath left her as he roughly yanked her shirt up over her head, taking no regard for the anything but his objective. He tossed the offending garment away and lifted just enough to slip his hands between them and roughly massage her breasts.

She tried everything in her power to stifled a moan but it was no use, she'd never let anyone but Remy know, but she loved it when he was rough. Gambit lifted a little more to peak down at her bra. It was the blood red silky/lacy and very expensive French one he had bought her for her birthday (he could only hope she was wearing the matching panties).

"Remy see we t'ought ahead. A little bribe, Chere?" he questioned. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "'Dat'll earn yo' a few points wit' 'da jury."

She could feel his so called "jury" pressing into her thigh and at that moment she couldn't help but root for the prosecution. The bra was gone in the blink of an eye and his hands were on her bare skin in no time flat. She loved how it felt, his hands rough and calloused from years of fighting and surviving.

His lips began their work on her skin, tasting and teasing around her neck, collar and shoulders. He was so talented. She could feel him moving down her body continuing to taste and tease her. She squirmed beneath him.

He finally reached his destination, and he looked up to see her eyes closed and face flushed. He chuckled, she truly looked the most beautiful when she was writhing beneath him.

His mouth swiftly implanted itself on her right breast and her reaction was enough to keep him going for a good long time before switching to the other. By the time he was done, she was flustered, heated and desperate for him.

Gambit lifted himself off of her and startled her middle thighs, giving himself a good angle to remove her jeans. He slowly slid them down revealing his hope realized as the matching blood red panties shown through.

"_Damn."_ he thought, taking in her entire form. Deciding not to dwell too long, he swiftly removed her panties as well and leaned back over her. He kissed her behind her ear.

"'Da verdict in, Chere." he whispered. He raised up again this time standing from the bed and completely undressing. She watched him with intensely interested eyes, chewing her bottom lip seductively. He smirked.

When he was done he crawled back up on the bed over her. He positioned himself at her entrance, as he leaned back down over her ear.

"Guilty." he whispered, before thrusting in as hard as he could without hurting her. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Gambit thrust in and out of her over and over, bringing her to the edge and back nearly four times before he was spent, and collapsed next to her.

Finally catching their breath, Gambit reached down and pulled the blankets up over them, before wrapping her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest.

"That was great." she finally said. "I should piss with yah cigs more often." she could feel a deep rumble in his chest as a boisterous laugh bubble out.

"Delicate Femme."

* * *

A/N: Yay, another story!!!!! Hope you like it.

Translations:

Belle- Beautiful

Fille-Girl

Delicate Femme-Tricky Woman

Review please!!!!

-RED


End file.
